Breaking Dawn: The time Edward did
by bays1
Summary: No Spoilers! Just a little play on the title of the fourth Twilight book. Warning: May contain shameless puns and a teeny bit of fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the Barbie Doll (and even that I'm not 100 sure of….Mattel might sue…)

****

A/N: This doesn't contain any spoilers! I just couldn't help myself I had to write down something inspired by constant Breaking Dawn thoughts!

* * *

Breaking Dawn (The time Edward did)By bays1

Bella POV

The way his butterscotch eyes stared intensely at me as I crossed the room sent an uncontrollable shiver through my body. Instantly, Edward was at my side draping _another _blanket over my shoulders. I shrugged it off and when he frowned he suddenly noticed how one eyebrow was always brought down lower than the other.

"I'm fine, honestly." I tried to convince him putting vigour into my tone but lack of change in Edward's expression showed I clearly hadn't succeeded.

He let out a long suffering sigh and with little reluctance drew me into him. My eyelids drifted shut as he placed a gentle, fluttering kiss on my forehead.

"You are as stubborn as a mule Bella Swan." His voice was a seductive whisper in my ear and I was hardly to blame for stopping any further such statements by kissing him ferociously on the lips.

"Look who's talking." I kissed him again pointedly. Through my lips I felt his heart melting smile break loose but I refused to open my eyes again to see it. All resolve, all logical thought would be out the window.

I moved to lean into Edward's rock hard shoulder but he softly uncoiled himself and stepped back. While I attempted to pout, my arms followed my unconscious whims; they reached out, clutching for my love. He began to chuckle, a sound that was my heaven, then stopped. Just like that. He didn't move for that split second, not an inch. I did though, I edged slightly forward. Worry welled up in my chest like water in an clogged sink; there was nothing I could do to stop it. Edward snapped to attention as if only just realising I was still there and then his face crumpled.

"Oh Bella," He moaned miserably. His head dropped in his hands and the awful sight of his stricken expression was removed but I could still hear the horror in his voice. "I'm sorry, so,so sorry."

My confusion continue to reign. "Huh?"

Like the aged man he should have been Edward slowly lifted his head again and without meeting my eyes, reached cautiously behind his back. He lifted something out from underneath him. Like a child confessing to draw on the walls, Edward held out his crime for me to see. He still wouldn't look at me.

I was fascinated by the bleached threads and fleshy pink pieces in his palms. My eyes stared at them without my brain making any connections to what had happen. Then it all hit. Edward had sat on it and it had broken. It was..it was…

I couldn't keep in my jolting gasp. "You broke Dawn?!"

In a movement that was too quick for me to grasp, the fragmented pieces of my beloved Barbie doll had been placed back on the bed and Edward was clutching at my hands the way I had often clung to him before.

"I'm awful, terrible. That dolls meant so much to you and I ruined it. Please Bella forgive my for being such a monster." His declaration for so sincere and desperate that I couldn't help it; I snorted.

"Edward Cullen, you are as melodramatic as a….as a." I frowned, it had been a while since I revised my animal characteristics.

"A Werewolf?" Edward volunteered seriously. I laughed again.

"Yep." We fell silent. Edward finally dropped his hands to my waist and we were standing just like before.

"I earnestly and utterly apologise for Breaking Dawn. It should not have happened. Forgive me?" The corner of his mouth twitched and I knew he had stopped with the self-loathing.

"I think I can." As Edward's face lit up, I felt my own do the same. I could help but add a final quip "Besides I think Rosalie is enough Barbie for me anyway."

****

Please Review. Feedback is magical….like Edward's sparkles!

~bays1


End file.
